gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Gold Digger
Gold Digger is a song featured in the episode "Showmance." It was sang by Mr. Schuester and had back-up vocals from Mercedes, Finn, Rachel, Artie, Kurt, and Tina. It was originally sung by Kanye West featuring Jamie Foxx from the album Late Registration. Lyrics MERCEDES She take my money, when I'm in need Yeah she's a triflin' friend indeed Oh she's a gold digger way over town That dig's on me. WILL (She give me money) Now I ain't sayin' she’s a gold digger (When I'm in need) But she ain't messin' wit no broke broke (She give me money) Now I ain't sayin' she’s a gold digger (When I'm in need) But she ain't messin' wit no broke broke (I gotta leave) Get down girl, go 'head get down (I gotta leave) Get down girl, go 'head get down (I gotta leave) Get down girl, go 'head get down (I gotta leave) Get down girl, go 'head WILL, (ARTIE) (She give me money) Cutie da bomb Met her at a beauty salon (When I'm in need) With a baby Louis Vuitton Under her under arm (She give me money) She said I can tell you rock I can tell by ya charm (When I'm in need) Far as girls you got a flock I can tell by ya charm (I gotta leave) and ya arm but I'm lookin' for the one (I gotta leave) have you seen her? (No, we ain't seen her) WILL (She give me money) Now I ain't sayin' she’s a gold digger (yea yea (When I'm in need) But she ain't messin' wit no broke broke (She give me money) Now I ain't sayin' she’s a gold digger (When I'm in need) But she ain't messin' wit no broke broke (I gotta leave) Get down girl, go 'head get down (get get get get down oh) (I gotta leave) Get down girl, go 'head get down (I gotta leave) Get down girl, go 'head get down (I gotta leave) Get down girl, go 'head (get get get get down oh) WILL, (MERCEDES) (She give me money) 18 years, 18 years (When I'm in need) She’s got one of yo' kids, got you for 18 years (She give me money) I know somebody payin' child support for one of his kids (When I'm in need) His baby momma's car crib is bigger than his (I gotta leave) You will see him on TV, any given Sunday (I gotta leave) Win the Superbowl and drive off in a Hyundai (I gotta leave) She was supposed to buy ya shorty Tyco with ya money (I gotta leave) She went to the doctor got lipo with ya money (She give me money) She walkin' around lookin' like Michael with ya money (When I'm in need) Shoulda' got that insured, GEICO for ya money (She give me money) (your money) If you ain't no punk (When I'm in need) holla' we want pre-nup WE WANT PRE-NUP, YEAH! Critical Reception Raymund Flandez for The Wall Street Journal praised Will's performance of "Gold Digger" in the episode, and described the group performance of "Push It" as "glorious in encapsulating every teenage horror". Discussing the performance of "Gold Digger", Dave Itzkoff for The New York Times wrote: "Outside of the catalog of 2 Live Crew, it’s hard to imagine a song more inappropriate for a high school glee club but the young misfits of the Fox comedy Glee somehow made it work the lyrics are ridiculously bowdlerized, and yes, it’s a little bizarre to hear an ensemble of teenagers chanting "We want prenup!" But it’s kind of infectious — at least as much as the glee-club cover of Salt-N-Pepa’s "Push It" that came later in the show." Hank Stuever for The Washington Post also noted the "Gold Digger" performance as a highlight of the episode. Shawna Malcom for the Los Angeles Times again praised the performance of "Gold Digger", opining: "It was all so joyous and infectious, and made a TV-comedy musical from envelope-pushing producer Ryan Murphy seem easy, like the most natural of endeavors — not one of the biggest risks of the new fall season. Robert Lloyd for the Los Angeles Times criticized Will's characterization in the episode, however noted that Will "comes alive when singing and dancing", citing his "exuberant" performance of "Gold Digger". Un-official Covers Video thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|right Charts Category:Glee Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Showmance Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Songs sung by Will Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 1 Category:Videos